Como odio tu sonrisa
by A Whitter
Summary: Alfred odiaba su sonrisa. Vacía, carente de expresiones, falsa… una muñeca hueca, nieve que se deshace con el sol. Pero su mirada… su mirada era fuego, odio, era todo, por eso la amaba. AmeRus.


**Como odio tu sonrisa… pero como amo tu mirada.**

 **Disclaimer** : Hetalia pertenece Hidekaz Himaruya, y yo utilizo a sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia** : Posible OOC. Basado en un doujinshi que leí hace tiempo; lo lamento, lo leí en japonés y no recuerdo el nombre.

Como odiaba su sonrisa. Tan falsa. Tan sinsentido. Tan vacía. Tan forzada que le enfermaba. Cada vez que el ruso sonreía la piel se le erizaba, la sangre se le enfriaba y de súbito se le calentaba en lo que parecía un ataque de adrenalina, como aquellos que antaño sintiera cuando sobre volaba los campos extranjeros en su biplano durante la Primera y Segunda Gran Guerra.

Odiaba la sonrisa de Iván y más odiaba que le sonriera a él de esa manera, ocultándose como hacía con el resto, poniendo un muro invisible entre ellos, manteniéndose impávido e inamovible ante cualquiera de sus comentarios; como si lo ignorara, no, como si se mofara. Sabía que quizá eran falacias suyas, y pese a ello la parte irracional de su mente lo hacía odiarlo.

Aquel miércoles, durante el G8 que se estaba llevando a cabo en Los Ángeles, California, las cosas parecieron seguir el mismo curso que siempre, pues Inglaterra y Francia no paraban de discutir sobre diversos e irrelevantes temas; Italia hostigaba a Alemania en busca de un poco de atención mientras éste platicaba de temas económicos y sociales con Japón, y China escuchaba con atención las propuestas de negocios y con mayor interés aún las ideas de nuevas máquinas y avances tecnológicos. Rusia por su parte, taciturno como siempre, había llevado un libro de Tolstoi consigo para matar el tiempo en los recesos de las juntas mientras los demás debatían de temas para él sin importancia. Lo único diferente en el curso de aquella junta era América, que de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo al ruso que cambia de página con una calma abrumadora cada vez que tenía que hacerlo.

Cada nación tenía dispuesta una taza de café delante y un plato con galletas surtidas a un lado, así como un vaso de agua natural con el cual podía mediarse el muy cargado café que siempre se servía en las juntas. Muchos, como Italia, Inglaterra, Francia y China ya habían arrasado con sus galletas, mientras que otros como Alemania y Rusia, más desconfiados y con un hambre menos aparente, habían dejado el plato de galletas sin tocar y se limitaban a dar ligeros sorbos a sus tazas de café.

—América —llamó Inglaterra viendo el extraño comportamiento del americano que en vez de estar gritoneando que él era el _hero_ , estaba sentado, callado y meditabundo —, el clima aquí dentro está un poco frío —dijo, por decir algo, no porque en realidad le importara la aclimatación de la habitación —, quizá podrías subir un poco la calefacción. A nadie nos caería mal.

—Concuerdo con Inglaterra —dijo Francia —, en sus casas podrán estar más acostumbrados a los climas fríos, pero Italia y yo somos de sangre más caliente y este lugar está a punto de convertirse en un congelador.

El clima en el exterior debía estar rondando en los veintiséis grados Celsius, pero dentro debía estar debajo de los once grados (siendo que quince era la temperatura ideal), un cambio bastante abismal, que, según el equipo organizador de la junta era para que los extranjeros no resintieran el cambio de clima con respecto a sus respectivos países. Bueno, pues lo habían resentido. América estaba seguro de que aquella no había sido la idea más brillante de su equipo.

—¡Cállate, _Frog_! — riñó Inglaterra al ver la expresión de molestia que se había instalado en la cara del americano —. Tampoco está tan frío; sólo digo que podría subirse un poco la temperatura.

— _Da_ —la voz de Iván resonó en la sala de juntas, mientras el hombre tomaba su taza y le daba un ligero sobo —, un alza en la temperatura de la sala nos caería bien a todos…

Los dientes de América rechinaron y tomando su taza se levantó de su plaza, con una sonrisa más forzada que una máscara y se aproximó al ruso que muy quitado de la pena había dejado su libro sobre la mesa y por fin se había dignado a tomar un galleta de chocolate del plato que estaba dispuesto delante de él.

El pensamiento de la sala fue unánime al respecto, América no había pensado antes de actuar, porque nadie en su sano juicio y con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos, vertería una taza de café, caliente como el mismo infierno, sobre la cabeza de Rusia.

—¿Qué tal ahora, _commie_?

Iván estaba shockeado, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como los de un pez que ha sido sacado del agua. Su mano seguía estirada, sólo que había soltado la galleta que hizo eco al tocar el suelo. Igual que el ruso él el resto de los participantes del G8 que estaban tan anonadados con lo que acababa de pasar que no atinaban a hacer nada; hasta que Francia, que estaba más cerca de Iván a diferencia del resto, reaccionó y dándole un manotazo a Alfred, apartó la goteante taza de café de sobre la cabeza del ruso.

—¡América! —Gritó Francia al unísono con Inglaterra, mientras los demás se aferraban a su lugar esperando que se desencadenara una batalla campal—¿Estás loco? ¿En qué diablos piensas?

—Rusia ¿estás bien? —preguntó el alemán, enfocando sus azules ojos en el exsoviético que parecía catatónico.

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara del ruso y una suave risa salió de sus labios —¡Claro, que estoy bien! Por cierto, sí que está caliente el café —dijo viendo de soslayo al americano con una mirada que destellaba en odio y furia contenida. Miró su bufanda y sus ojos se afilaron —. Oh, vaya, mi bufanda se ha manchado —siguió de forma casual, intentado no darle demasiada importancia a aquello. —. Creo que ahora me ha dado un poco de calor…

La sonrisa del americano se amplió y en un ágil movimiento tomó el vaso de agua frente a Iván y se lo arrojó a la cara. El agua estaba fría, lo sabía, no porque hubiera sentido el vaso (era difícil a través de los guantes), sino porque el vaso estaba empañado por lo frío del líquido en su interior.

La respiración de todos se detuvo por una fracción de segundo cuando la cara de Iván giró con violencia, como si le hubieran propinado una fuerte bofetada. Alemania se levantó impulsado por una fuerza sobrenatural y le quitó el vaso de las manos a América mientras lo acribillaba con la mirada y lo alejaba un poco del ruso. El americano tenía ganas de irse al infierno en los próximos minutos y él no quería hacer acto de presencia en aquella situación.

—¡Estás loco, maldita sea! —gritó Francia corriendo por servilletas para limpiar al ruso que había comenzado a temblar y ya no sabía si era de rabia o de frío.

—¡ _Hell_ , América! _Are you mad?_ —Gritó Inglaterra, saliendo apenas de su estupor, que era más de lo que se podía decir del resto de la sala que estaban lívidos, como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Y quizá no habían visto a uno, pero estaban seguros de que pronto verían al mismísimo Lucifer personificado a través del exsoviético.

—No sé cuál sea su problema, pero esta es una sala de juntas y estamos en un G8 —reprendió Alemania intentando mantener a Rusia alejado de América, pero el ruso se levantó y lo apartó levemente. Alemania se tensó y sostuvo el brazo de Rusia con suavidad —. Compórtense, sino como adultos, como naciones civilizadas.

Rusia miró al alemán y se mojó los labios entendiendo lo que decía, pero no iba a dejar pasar tanta insolencia. —¿Cuál es tu problema, América? ¿Estás tratando de hacerme enojar? —preguntó el exsoviético sonriendo de manera gélida, aun cuando su mirada parecía arder; mientras todas las miradas se enfocaban en él.

—Odio tu sonrisa —espetó el americano, como si aquella fuera una razón válida para justificar sus recientes actos. —. Me enferma lo falsa que es, parece una maldita mascara de carnaval.

Rusia soltó una ligera risa helando la sangre de Alemania y Francia que eran los más cercanos —Eres tan infantil, América —farfulló entre dientes —. Si tanto te molesta no veas mi cara, aparta la mirada, cómprate unos lentes de sol ¿qué sé yo?

—Es difícil no ver algo tan abominable si estás en la sala.

América estaba tocando terreno peligroso, todos los sabían, el único que parecía no saberlo era el propio americano que ondeaba con más y más ímpetu el capote rojo frente al toro en el que se había convertido Iván, quien en cualquier momento arremetería contra el otro. Alemania presionó el brazo de Rusia, como pidiéndole que dejara las cosas por la paz, pero estaba claro que el exsoviético no iba a dejar las cosas ahí.

Rusia sonrió. —América, creo que te haría bien regresar con mami para que te enseñe modales —dijo señalando a Inglaterra que frunció un poco el ceño —. Está claro que no lo hizo bien la primera…

Iván hubiera concluido la frase con "vez" de no haber sido por el puño del americano estampándose con fuerza en su rostro y mandándolo a volar contra la pared sin que nadie lo pudiera impedir. Ludwing no se lo vio venir, Francis menos y Arthur, Arthur simplemente se levantó para volver a caer sobre su asiento de manera poco agraciada, mientras los restantes en la sala se aferraban a los propios asientos.

—Rusia- _aru_ —llamó temeroso el chino sin atreverse a levantarse de su lugar —, Rusia ¿estás bien- _aru_?

Ludwin iba a correr donde Iván para levantarlo y ver los daños en su rostro, pero Alfred se le adelantó y de dos grandes zancada estuvo frente al ruso, sosteniéndolo por la bufanda ante el estupor de todos. —¿Qué es esto? ¿Te estás quejando de que se te ensució esta porquería? Es sólo un trapo viejo y feo…

Iván afiló la mirada apartando la mano del otro de su preciada bufanda con un fuerte manotazo. Estaba llegando a su límite.

—Oh, cierto, esta porquería la hizo tu hermana —dijo burlesco el americano y la máscara de Iván poco a poco se empezó a resquebrajar —. A mí me daría pena usar una cosa como esa… es fea, sucia, vieja… pero eso no es lo peor. ¡Está completamente mal hecha! Incluso Arthut teje mejor y eso que también es pésimo.

—¡América, _hell_ , para de una vez!

Francis corrió al lado e Iván. El ruso tenía el labio roto y peor, tenía el orgullo herido. —Te estás extralimitando, _Amerique_.

—Pero bueno ¿qué se podría esperar si es hermana tuya? Al menos no está demente como la otra. —siguió América.

—¡América, para ya! —gritó Alemania, sosteniendo el brazo del americano y acribillándolo con la mirada.

—Esa sí que está loca, todos lo dicen —dijo y señaló con las manos a la concurrencia —. Francia, incluso, dice que es una fácil, una zorra, pero que cuando se lo hizo no gritó más que tu nombre. Qué asco.

—¡ _Amerique_ , cállate de una maldita vez! —Chilló Francia.

Si aquello hubiera sido durante la guerra fría, para ese momento ya no habría mundo, simple y sencillamente ya no lo habría, porque el ruso habría detonado todos sus misiles al tiempo y los hubiera mandado a todos al infierno por la poca capacidad del americano de mantener su enorme bocaza cerrada.

Alemania pensaba darle un buen golpe al americano para acallarlo de una buena vez antes de que a Rusia se le ocurriera sacar un revolver y volarle los sesos por sus excesos. Él lo habría hecho si hablaran así de su hermano. Pero el ruso fue más rápido y un fino bolígrafo fuente se estrelló de lleno contra los lentes del americano, rompiendo el cristal derecho, que amortiguó el impacto y mantuvo a salvo los ojos de su propietario; sin embargo el cristal roto dejó una notoria herida en la mejilla del americano.

Iván se levantó, alejó a Francis y mostró la cara más aterradora que hasta el momento había visto Alfred, el cual sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. No había hecho enojar al ruso, lo había hecho _emputar_ , literalmente.

—De mí puedes decir lo que quieras, América —gruñó tronándose los dedos de las manos. —. Puedes decirme, puedes hacerme, puedes humillarme y me resultas tan insignificante que es lo mismo que si una mosca zumbara cerca de mí.

Tanto Alemania como Francia se pusieron delante del ruso, sosteniéndolo para impedirle ir más allá y destrozar al americano; porque sabían que en el estado colérico que estaba le sería más sencillo despedazarlo que quitarle la piel a un oso con las manos desnudas.

—Rusia, no caigas en su juego…

—Iván, por favor, tranquilízate; sólo busca hacerte enfadar, no le des gusto. —secundó la voz de Francia a la súplica de Alemania.

Rusia vio a ambos rubios postrados delante de él, intentando detenerlo de cometer alguna barbarie de esas que tanto se le había acusado en años anteriores, durante la Primera y la Segunda Gran Guerra y durante el auge de la URSS. Tomó aire e intentó controlar su sangre que bullía por despedazar al americano. —. Pero si vuelves a hablar mal de mis hermanas, si vuelves a humillarlas o si quiera si te atreves a pronunciar sus nombres de manera despectiva voy a arrancarte la lengua con mis propias manos.

Todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrío recorrerlos y América sonrió. Esa mirada le cortaba la respiración, le quemaba el alma y le aceleraba el corazón… Ese era el verdadero Rusia, el auténtico Iván, el humano, el vulnerable, el colérico, el que ya no era inalcanzable. Ese era el Iván que tanto había anhelado ver, ese que no tenía un cristal de vidrio templado a su alrededor, al que podía llegar. De la peor forma, sí, pero podía acceder a él. Ya no había mascaras cubriéndolo, ya no había ataduras, ni protocolos; ese era el original, el verdadero, el que sentía y ardía, y no una hueca _matrioska_ que sólo sonreía.

Amaba esa mirada. Así, encolerizada, tan llena de sentimientos, tan repleta de voliciones, tan comunicativa y expresiva, tan sincera y legítima. Su verdadera cara, su verdadera mirada era una poesía ardiente que quemaba todo aquello que sus pupilas rozaran… y era toda suya. Esa mirada colérica e iracunda, a diferencia de las sonrisas del ruso que estaban dedicadas a todo el mundo, era sólo y exclusivamente suya.

Por eso amaba su mirada; porque esa mirada de odio y rencor, lo más difícil de lograr del ruso, sólo le pertenecía a él.

Gracias por leer~

No olviden dejar un review. Los comentarios son el alimento de los artistas o.

Pregunta: ¿Les gustaría continuación?


End file.
